


Sunscreen Lotion

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, Innuendo, M/M, Summer Vacation, sunscreen lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sunscreen lotion? Why don’t you just use a Sunblock Charm?” </p><p>Why indeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to sleep but then I got the idea and I just had to write it down... So here we are...

Both Harry and Draco’s children have taken the news of their relationship surprisingly well, mostly. 

James has taken it the worst. And by worst, it means he has gaped at his father for a minute straight before standing up and leaving the room, muttering about being lucky there were no more Malfoys, least they got him tangled in their webs as well. That has been followed by a few days of avoiding before he has sorted his confusion out and has accepted his father’s new relationship, stating that if Mr. Malfoy was making his dad happy, he was okay with it.

Lily hasn't looked very surprised when given the news. If anything, she has looked happy that her dad has finally decided to tell her about his boyfriend. She was an observant and clever girl. 

Harry and Draco have reckoned Albus and Scorpius, having been best friends from first year, would not object to their fathers’ relationship and would take it best. Turns out, they were more than best friends and that has been one awkward discussion that followed. Harry had had many during his life but this one was by far the most awkward ever. 

But none wanted an awkward feeling between himself and his child and each other’s child. And that’s why they were currently on a holiday at the seaside of Greece. All four of them. To get used to how things were. And as a bit of a present for Albus’ and Scorpius’ very successful graduation from Hogwarts. 

So, holiday at the seaside. How wrong can it go, right?

Hah!  


\------------------

“Sunscreen lotion? Why don’t you just use a Sunblock Charm?” 

Draco may have gotten used to the Potters’ use of muggle things but it didn’t mean he understood when they insisted on using them when there was a perfectly good magic alternative. And currently one Albus Potter was holding a very muggle sunscreen lotion he was going to use on Draco’s son, who wasn’t at all bother by that, laying on his front on his green towel and looked almost asleep with his eyes closed.

Albus looked incredulously at Draco as if the mere thought the older man would ask such a question was just too unbelievable. It took Albus a few seconds to realize that the confusion on Draco’s face was genuine. He raised an eyebrow and side glanced at his father who was getting red in the face fast and was avoiding eye contact like his life depended on it. Albus chuckled at the sight and returned his attention to Draco.

“Seems like my dad already knows why.” 

Draco didn’t have time to wonder about Albus’ cocky attitude or what Harry has perceived that Draco hasn’t, because Albus was kneeling on the towel next to Scorpius before straddling the other boy's hips and popping the cap of the screenscreen open. With one last grin sent in Draco’s direction, Albus focused his attention on Scorpius.

He lowered the bottle and its bottom rested on his abdomen, just above the hem of his swimshorts. In one rapid squeeze, a spurt of thick white liquid left the bottle and splattered onto Scorpius’ lower back in a way that Albus could only describe as beautiful. Albus has made sure the sunscreen was cool and when it connected with Scorpius’ pale and heated from the sun skin, he gasped in surprise. 

Harry was covering his unhealthily flushed face with a hand, though one green eye was peeking between the fingers. He didn’t dare move a muscle, waiting for Draco’s reaction to the obscene scene they have just witnessed. 

And the reaction wasn't late. A scandalized gasp of ‘MERLIN!’, accompanied by widened grey eyes and rapidly reddening cheeks followed Draco’s realization of exactly why the younger Potter wanted to use the Muggle lotion instead of magic. He glanced quickly at his son’s face only to find him completely undisturbed with his eyes still closed. His son was of age now and Draco was set on not meddling in his affairs but when Albus began smearing the thick white liquid up and down Scorpius’ back, it was too much for a father to take. So he spun around and stormed out, effectively disturbed for the day.

Albus’ cheeky voice reached him just in time to infuriate him further. 

“Shall I lend you the bottle after I’m done, Mr. Malfoy?”

“NO!” came almost a screech-like reply of the older Malfoy.

What Draco didn’t see, however, was Harry making his way to the beach’s shop to purchase his very own sunscreen and hurrying after Draco.


End file.
